In a bogie of a railcar, an axle box accommodating a bearing supporting a wheelset is elastically supported by an axle box suspension with appropriate rigidity so as to be displaceable relative to a bogie frame in forward, rearward, leftward, and rightward directions. There exist various types of axle box suspensions. According to an axle beam type axle box suspension, an axle spring constituted by a coil spring is provided between an axle box and a bogie frame, and an axle beam extending from the axle box in a car longitudinal direction is elastically supported by a receiving seat of the bogie frame (see PTL 1, for example).
The axle beam includes: an axle beam main body portion extending from the axle box in the car longitudinal direction; and an axle beam end portion provided at a tip end of the axle beam main body portion and including a tubular portion that is open at both car width direction sides. A core rod is inserted into the tubular portion through a rubber bushing and is fixed to the receiving seat of the bogie frame. To insert the rubber bushing and the core rod into the tubular portion, the tubular portion is divided in the car longitudinal direction along a parting line extending in an upward/downward direction. Specifically, the tubular portion is divided into a first semi-tubular portion formed integrally with the axle beam main body portion and a second semi-tubular portion stacked on the first semi-tubular portion in the car longitudinal direction. A bolt is inserted into the first semi-tubular portion and the second semi-tubular portion in the car longitudinal direction.